


I'll make you smile again

by sthlmsyndr0me



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Harry cheers Louis up, M/M, Mentioning of Anne, Mentioning of Briana, Poor Louis can he just live, i miss them, rbb and sbb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthlmsyndr0me/pseuds/sthlmsyndr0me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is in the middle of babygate, with the baby "having been born" just a few days ago. Harry helps him through this emotional hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make you smile again

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little oneshot a while ago, when I thought babygate would end soon. Young and naive! Anyway, they're cute, hope you like it.
> 
> Free Louis Tomlinson.

For a moment, Louis didn’t remember where he was, blinking his eyes and sitting up on one elbow in the bed. It felt like they were back in their bed in London. Damp, grey, lovely London.

After a few moments though he realised he’d been woken up by the sunlight finding it’s way through the curtains, blinding him. Californian sunlight. Right. They were in LA and he was still stuck in emotional hell. The whole world thought he was a slag who had knocked up some chick after a night out. A chick with a family high up on the Trump-scale over creepy families. Louis sighed loudly and dropped back on his pillow.

Harry was snoring next to him, lying flat on his stomach with his face mushed against the pillow, facing Louis. Louis looked at him, his annoyed face instantly smooth again. Harry was so innocent, with his hair in disarray, a lock tickling his pink lips, a drop of drool on his pillow. Louis could feel how his heart grew a few sizes, realising Harry was his for the first time that day. He wasn’t alone in this.

Louis inched closer, pecked Harry’s plush lips lightly, before lifting his tattoo littered arm and nudging his head under it. Harry shifted in his sleep, lying on his side instead, drawing Louis closer and humming contently. His chest was warm, the swallows watching Louis with their too-expressive-for-birds-faces. It was still one of Louis’ favourite tattoos on his fiancé. He giggled quietly, drew a deep satisfied sigh with his nose pressed against Harry’s collarbones, and fell back asleep.

When Louis woke up again a few hours later he was tucked in, and Harry was no longer next to him. After a few minutes of waiting to see if Harry would come back, Louis got dressed in one of Harry’s oldest and largest Packer t-shirts and one of the thousand pairs of Adidas-joggers he’d been sent the last few months. He patted out of the bedroom barefoot, going downstairs to the kitchen. They had lived in the house for quite a while actually, but their house in London still felt more like home to Louis. The LA-house was still a bit too… LA.

Harry was standing with his back facing the door, hunched over the sink, when Louis quietly entered the glossy kitchen. Black sweatpants hanging on his hips, and no sweater covering up his love-handles. No matter how much Harry worked out they never went away completely, and Louis loved that.  
 “Mornin’” Louis said, rubbing his eyes and plastering himself to Harry’s side, sneaking his arm around his waist.  
 “Morning babe” Harry smiled, kissing Louis’ temple and throwing an arm around his neck. “Want your tea? I was just about to make it for you". 

Louis just nodded, making Harry do his tea with one hand, since Louis held the other one, still hung around his neck. Harry’s body heat temporarily got rid of the angsty blob in his gut, and he focused on his curls and that one content dimple that had popped into sight the second Louis had rested a hand on Harry’s hip.

After breakfast Louis took a shower and got dressed before returning to Harry in the kitchen. He was watering their plants, still not wearing a shirt. A domestic dream, Louis thought. Too much was going on in his mind to really enjoy the sight though. Harry noticed, and hurried over to hug him. 

“I’m sad” Louis said quietly.  
 “I know baby, I know, it sucks so bad”  
 Louis grunted a yes.   
“Mum and I was getting pizza for lunch, do you want us to get you one you can eat when you get back?” Harry said softly, patting Louis’ hair. Louis nodded against Harry’s chest.  
 “I want the one wi-”   
“I know what pizza you eat love, you’ve been getting the same one for five years”   
“Yeah bu-”  
 “I won’t forget the extra cheese”

 Louis huffed. 

“Honestly love, do I have to get a tattoo of your pizza so you’ll believe I can order it correctly for you?” Harry laughed, hugging his boy tighter around the shoulders, pressing his cheek against Louis’ soft fringe. 

Louis mumbled. 

“Sorry love?”

 Louis changed positions, laying his chin on Harry’s shoulder instead, his head bent backwards from the height differense. 

“It’d be too ugly”

 Harry just giggled and kissed his cheek, just as Louis’ phone rang. He clicked the call. 

“Fuck, he’s here. I don’t wanna go Harry, I really don’t” he whispered, his voice a bit unsteady, something glassy in his eyes.  
Harry cupped his cheeks and looked him in the eyes, standing as close as he could without getting crosseyed. 

“I know baby… But it’ll be over fast and you can call or text me whenever, ok? There’s not many more days of this now, it’ll all be so wonderful soon, don’t forget that.” 

Louis looked at him for a second before standing up on his toes and kissing Harry harder than what was probably necessarry, arms around his neck. Harry held him, one big hand in his hair, the other one displayed across his back. A car honked outside, and Louis drew away, reluctantly and a bit out of breath. He pecked Harry’s nose and hurried out the kitchen door to the driveway where a huge driver waited with a car.

When Louis got back to the house he was exhausted. The photos hadn’t taken longer than a few hours with the changing of clothes and all, but just being in the presence of the woman who stood for everything he hated was emotionally draining. He wanted to scream in her face when she strutted in her heels, smiling like she’d just won a prize. And just the thought of the effect the pictures would have gave hime cold sweats - more people would believe the kid was his. To say everything was fucked up was an understatement. Louis needed some rest.

“Harry?” he shouted when he came through the door.  
 “Hi babe, I’m in the living room” he got back, and followed the sound of Harry’s voice and the tv.

He found him on the sofa, dressed in some of Louis’ too big sweats that fitted him perfectly, his sock-clad feet resting on the large coffee table. Louis loved seeing his boy like that - dressed cozily, his hair not having been washed for a couple of days, thrown up in a messy bun, slowly chewing on pizza crust while scrolling through his phone. Louis’ heart jolted, and he just stood in the door watching him for a few seconds, before Harry looked up and waved him over. 

He put Louis on his lap, and held him as if he was an overgrown baby. Louis hid his face in Harry’s neck, feeling safe. 

“How do you feel?” Harry asked, kissing Louis’ fingertattoo, first the 2 and then the 8.  
Louis sighed.  
 “Awful. I fucking hate this Haz, I really hate it” he whispered. 

Harry kissed him some more in response, first his compass-tattoo and then his cheeks and chin and forehead and nose. Putting his soul into mending Louis with every peck of his soft lips.

 “How was it with your mum?” mumbled Louis, wanting to think of something else.    
“It was nice, we got pizza and talked. She just left to meet up Robin” he said, and then continued to tell Louis about what they had talked about, while brushing his hands over Louis’ thigh, soothing him.

After being quiet for a while, Louis sobbed. 

“They hate me Haz, people really hate me for this”, a silent tear rolling over his cheek. 

Harry forced him to look him in the eye, hands on Louis’ upper arms. 

“Hey, none of that love, noone hates you. Noone that matters. People know it’s fake, they named the kid Conchobar for crying out loud!”

Louis let out a small laugh at that. 

“It’s all a joke to them, everyone’s only concern is you honey”.   
Louis nodded weakly.   
“Hey, know what might cheer you up a bit?” he said all of a sudden. 

Louis shook his head, his soft fringe flopping around. Harry ran out of the room, leaving Louis confused and, dare he say, a bit hurt on the sofa. He had not approven of being dropped from Harry’s lap like that.

Harry came thundering down the stairs again soon enough, shit-eating grin on his face and a book in his hand. 

“What is this..?”  
Harry gave the book to Louis for a closer look, barely being able to contain himself. Louis’ face dropped when he realised, and Harry let out a high-pitched giggle.  

“You did not make them a book Harold”   
“Yes!”   
“A book? For the bears? Called ‘Coping with diarrhoea’?”   
“Yes!!”   
“I’m breaking up with you” Louis said flatly, Harry just laughing and kissing him.   
“You would never” he teased, sitting down on Louis’ lap.  
 “Unfortunetly you are the love of my life, so I guess I have to endure your awful puns until I’m old and grey” Louis smiled, resting his head on Harry. 

Harry still giggled, very pleased with himself.   
“Louis?”  
 “Mhmm love?”   
“You wanna go put the bears on the toilet?”  
 Louis was silent for a bit.  
 “…. Mm'kay”

And they did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you want: @larrified


End file.
